Shifters
by firsttimewriting0
Summary: There is a disturbance in Konoha. People claim that the animal can become shadows or other elements. Tensions are running high. Tsunade realizes what's wrong and asks for help from an unknown race(or races) of people. Tsunade's friends come but they're pretty weird. Will Konoha accept their help or will they be their own doom? This is going to be mass edited.
1. Chapter 1

He wakes to the sound of thick soled shoes. They clop their way towards him and he can picture the man's face twisted into a cruel smirk. The cloudy fog wrapped around his head starts to dissipate and so does the numbness that keeps the wrath of his injuries at bay. Already his arms throb, purple and swollen, the broken bones still not mended and has taken to cutting off the blood flow in an attempt to prevent blood loss. He knows these things, yet he cannot remember how or why he can. He's still strung up by his arms, dangling, not touching the floor.

His back screams and tears even when he hasn't moved. If he ever survives by some miracle, the muscles and torn flesh might never heal. He might never fly again. he doesn't remember flying, the sensation of wind breezing by, taking away the heat and stress gathered during the day. But he somehow knows it. His head lolls forwards of its own accord and his neck cracks. The sound convinces him that that wasn't the gentle clack of a tired neck or the crack of a normal roll-your-neck kind, it was the pop of my-neck's-dislocated kind. Offhandedly he wonders if humans could survive the injuries he had. Probably not.

The nails on his feet are gone. He can feel the coldness settling on the beds of his toenails . Does that mean his talons are gone as well? Oh, wait. They regrow back every week, don't they? Yeah, his captors love to pull them off every eh, Monday? Or is it Friday? He can't remember. The silence cut in through his thoughts. The man had stopped. Straining his ears, he still couldn't catch even a rustle of fabric to pinpoint the man's location. His senses expanded, becoming hypersensitive, taking in everything. The air stilled, heavy, humid, and suffocating. He could feel every drop of sweat that slid down his body, the vulnerability, the twist of his muscles. The anticipation almost killing him.

The man moves again. Soft and deep, he chuckles,"What do you think we should do today, Serinal-kun?"

The question throws him off guard. This is the first time they asked him. A trick? He chooses to remain silent.

The man continues after a few seconds of silence. "Fine, since you won't choose, I will." He runs his fingers down Serinal's back. Serinal recoils from the gruesome touch and stiffens when his back reprimands him for his careless movement. "After so long, we still haven't managed to find out what kind of avian you are, though some say the fearsome hawk, others say the more docile sparrow. So which one are you? I heard of a method to make an avian reveal its wings. Brutal, but effective. Let's try that out today eh?" Serinal's eyes widen in alarm. A cold metal blade gently rests on his back. It vanishes, and for a moment he thinks his wings are going to be cut out. The rattle followed by smaller vibrations say otherwise. For a foolish moment, he thinks the danger is over and breathes out. The whip slashes through the air and tears a large gash from his right shoulder to his left hip. The pain that flows through his veins like liquid lava nearly causes him to lose consciousness. He wishes he had. He doesn't realise that he's screamed until he's hacking, out of breath with his throat burning. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT.

* * *

The rumble of a thousand horses stampeding in the sky tends to be normal after a storm as bad as the one that had just passed. The following tremor of the earth wasn't. Loud brays, yelps, chirps, shrieks erupted from the throats of startled animals. Wide eyes looked up and ears flicked, searching for any sliver of sound. The ground beneath shook again. Nervous now, animals moved in synchrony all headed to the same destination. New orange coloured clouds loomed above the land, blanketed with an air of uncertainty and caution, and the one thing that everyone was certain about was that it wouldn't be safe for a long time.

Hunter stares horrified at the crowd under her. Hundreds of shifters were gathered at the center of the land, probably looking for answers. Groups of all kinds waiting patiently for the core to reassure them. The core is a large marble sphere hover a few inches above the ground in a hole half it's height. When there is a major problem, sometimes the core splits apart and the being inside it comes out. Right then though, the core still shows no sign of splitting.

She's perching in a large old canro tree, and she can't help but curse every living being and their creator, human's and the mad sadistic fool that created them, and problems in general. Just barely a few hours back, she had received a letter of plea from a human acquaintance, someone who she has only ever met once and would rather have not met again. Unfortunately, that letter asking for help meant that something had to be incredibly wrong and worrying for her to use her helping card. No matter, after this, she would never have to answer to their call until the next Hokage.

First though, she must change her name to sound somewhat Japanese. Hanta would do.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything except for my OCs. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2

(Prior ten hours before the first chapter.)

Tsunade frowned at the ANBU assembly's reflection in the room. "And no one thought to inform me of this?". None of them said anything. She frowned at their lack of response "What did you do to them?" At that, Morino Ibiki, the head of Konoha's T&I stepped from the dark corner where he had been standing and answered: " We managed to capture one of them but..." Ibiki glanced at the ANBU hesitating. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "But.." she prompted. "But the creature melted into shadows once we put it into a cell." he finished.

After hearing that, Tsunade's eyes widened and she spun around barking, "Get me Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka at once!"

The ANBU nodded once and flickered out.

Morino's question drew her gaze back to him. "It's one of them isn't it?"

Tsunade could only nod before she collapsed into her chair. 'Waiting for the ANBU to get Kakashi and Iruka is going to be the longest five minutes ever in my lifetime.' she thought, leaning back in her chair before tilting her head back, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

Luckily, not five minutes later, Umino Iruka opened the door. He wore a confused face as he walked forwards and bowed. "Yes, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade rested her chin on her steepled fingers. Now turning her gaze to Iruka, she asked,"Do you know anything about the disturbances of the animals?" For a moment, Iruka looked thrown off. However, he shook his head.

"Yo," said Kakashi, waving at them from the window sill where he perched. Tsunade and Iruka turned their heads towards him. Kakashi made an eye smile before jumping into the room and walking over and slouching at the front of her desk.

"I want the truth. Do either of you know what's happening to the animals?" questioned Tsunade once more. Iruka shook his head once more while Kakashi frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tsunade waved Ibiki in front as answer. Both Iruka and Kakashi looked at him. Ibiki cleared his throat before explaining. The animals in and around Konoha were acting strangely. Cats were hissing and spitting at everyone before suddenly becoming docile. Dogs were barking and snarling at invisible threats and cowering in the middle of the streets refusing to move. Birds would fly head first into walls and kill themselves, and just recently, a swarm of bees had just upped and left. Generally, the people were becoming increasingly nervous and jumpy. And to add fuel to the fire, there were rumors that something big was going to happen and even the shinobi were more high-strung than usual.

After Ibiki was done, Kakashi and Iruka looked nervously at each other before Iruka hesitantly said," Um, Hokage-sama, I not sure what this has to do with Kakashi and me."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes before softening them. "I need you to help me give your leader a letter." Iruka stiffed before smiling nervously, nodding his head.

Tsunade gave him a scroll. He glanced at it before bowing.

"Anything else?" asked Kakashi, already putting a foot on the window sill, even though half of his body was already dangling from it. Tsunade shook her head before leaning back in her chair.

As if on cue, the both of them then jumped out.

Tsunade looked out the window at their retreating forms. 'If anyone can solve this problem and stop it, it's got to be her.'

* * *

After exiting by the window, Iruka and Kakashi traveled on the rooftops heading towards the nearest river. While running, neither one of them said a word, though both of them noticed that the animals were indeed acting strangely as the reports had said they were.

* * *

Iruka jumped into the river after checking that no one was nearby. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he felt the water swirl around him, creating a small whirlpool around him. He opened his eyes and tossed the scroll into the water. In his mind's eye, his saw the scroll land safely and dry onto the small bookshelf beside Hanta's bed. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned and waded back onto dry land, following his mate back to their home to change.

* * *

After Hanta had finished her lunch, she retired to her room to read in order to pass the time. The moment she noticed the scroll, however, she knew that she need not kill time with books any longer.

Picking it up from the ground, she unrolled it and started inspecting its contents. She ran her hands along each line, eyebrows furrowing. The more she read, the more puzzled she was getting. Why would the animals act like that? Hanta remained confused with the situation until she read a particular line. Running her finger back, she re-read the line several times. Impossible. Animals couldn't turn into elements... but if they did, then what the hell was happening?

* * *

Notes: Hanta is one of my OCs, and so is Kage.

Ok! So this is the starting of the plot. I'll try to update frequently after this, but no promises.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything except for my OCs. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Shifters and demons live in the 'plane' that if it showed on the map, would reach all Five Great Shinobi Countries and overlapping some like Takigakure and Otogakure. It can be divided into sectors depending on the land it's on. During the Warring States Period, plane opened and was considered neutral territory as anyone who fought there would instantly be killed be the forest's inhabitants. Clans would go to the plane to rest. Hanta met Hashirama and Madara(the human ones) when their clans stayed in the forest to rest and heal before continuing their fight. That was when Hashirama told her of his plan for peace. Hanta liked the idea and told him that if he succeeded in building his village, she would help to protect it. When Hashirama became Hokage, She visited him in his office on his second day as Hokage to discuss the pact. In the end, it was decided that Hanta would come to the aid of each Hokage only once when they needed it.

* * *

Chapter 3

(Twelve hours after the first chapter.)

Hanta frowned as she prepared the evening's meal. She couldn't stop thinking about the scroll she got from Tsunade. If the contents were true, then it meant that going to the Hokage's aid would be suicide, yet she had made an agreement with Hashirama, to come to the aid of Konoha when the Hokage requested it. Yet, she knew there was only one group of people who could get normal animals to behave like shifters.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked a voice. Shocked, Hanta spun around. Kage leaned forward staring at Hanta worriedly. After all, it wasn't like her to be so unobservant. Hanta silently shook her head and pointed to the scroll beside the oven. Now curious, Kage picked up the scroll and started reading its contents. After he was done, he laughed nervously. "Hey, this is a joke right?" Hanta didn't answer as she resumed plucking a bird.

Now serious, Kage continued,"If it's true, are you going to Konoha?" When Hanta remained quiet, he snapped his fingers determined. "If you are, then we'll all go!"

At that, he got a reaction. Hanta's head snapped up and stared at him in disbelief. Before she could say anything, Kage quickly ploughed on. "If the cause if what I think it is, then going there will be suicide, and don't you dare deny it. If the pack finds out you're gone and you die in the process, then I'll have some very angry shifters and demons on my back. Plus, pack is family and no one gets left behind right?"

"Yeah, but I can't afford to bring them along! And don't bring up what happened years ago. Besides, they're stronger than the previous one, if they do get killed, then there's nothing I can do about that. After all, I can't keep protecting them. If they're weak, then they shouldn't even be here," scoffed Hanta.

"Regardless, they will still want to come once they know," argued Kage, refusing to back down.

"Who says they'll know" shot back Hanta.

"You're not going to tell them?" Hanta shook her head. "But I thought that no one keeps secrets here? What happened to the promise, Hanta? No lying, no keeping secrets, no leaving behind anyone, isn't that what family is? How can you trust someone, if they constantly keep things away? Even if you did come back alive and the pack is unharmed, they won't trust you anymore," finished Kage with conviction.

Seeing Hanta hesitate, he knew had won. He hated reminding her of the past, especially since she was still healing, but there was no why he was going to lose his stubborn mate to stupidity and rashness.

Hanta sighed tiredly. She knew when she was beaten. As she turned back to the bird, she told Kage to let the pack know the details and to inform them that they were to be leaving in the next morning.

Grinning, Kage saluted before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay, everyone I have a joyous announcement to make!" cried out Kage gleefully during dinner. Almost as one, all conversation ceased and everyone stopped to look at him. Undaunted, Kage simply launched into an overdramatic review of why his mate was going to Konoha and why they had to follow her. In fact, the speech resembled that of a certain Konoha's majestic Green Beast so much that a few people had started nervously inching away from him.

When Kage was done, he cheerfully hopped down from the table and resumed eating his meal. At that, the pack followed his example and too continued to eat. Soon, the table was once again filled with mindless chatter.

* * *

When everyone had left the room, Hanta let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 'Well, that could have gone worse,' she thought sardonically. With that, she climbed up the stairs to her room.

* * *

The next day, Kage was - in his opinion - rudely and horribly awakened. First he had boiling hot water dumped on me, in his bed. Then, after he had awoken with a start, his dear beloved sister had cackled evilly before flinging him out of the window.

In Hanta's defense, she knew that throwing her brother out of the window wouldn't kill him. Like all feline shifters, he had landed on all four feet unharmed, only a bit frazzled. And it wasn't like pouring ice water on him would wake him up. It would only make him sleep deeper. Plus, at least it got him ready to leave in under five minutes.

When the pack was ready to go, Hanta was pleased to see that the sun had yet to rise. If they left in ten minutes and traveled at a fixed pace, they would be able to reach Konoha by late afternoon. That was of course if they actually left in ten minutes...

Kage was going around searching for his mate, Misosazai, C was growling at Darui for getting her pregnant again, Madara was giving Hashirama the cold shoulder for whatever blunder he did again, Kakashi was falling asleep standing up-"Have you seen Kage anywhere?" asked Misosazai, stirring Hanta from her thoughts. She nodded towards the direction her brother went before adjusting the hood of her cloak to over her she was done, she called out to ask if everyone was ready. When they gave the affirmative, she nodded and lead the pack out of their territory and-and out of the plane to Konoha.

* * *

Tsunade really hoped that Hanta was coming soon. Since she had noticed the animal problems, she had been swamped with complaints about them.' Arhhh why did I become Hokage again?' Tsunade questioned herself.

"Obaa-san! There are some really weird strangers at the South Gate, they claim you called them but they don't have papers!" yelled Naruto as he barged into the room. In answer, Tsunade simply raised her fist and slammed it on his head. "ITAI! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" wailed Naruto cradling his head where a bump was already appearing.

"Brat! Don't shout so loud!" she hissed, mind reeling. 'Does that mean she was already here? But Naruto said strangers. Plural. And Hanta would simply come straight to her, not wait at the border...'

Still thinking, Tsunade marched stiffly towards the South Gate with Naruto following. When she was close, she could see an ensemble of Jounins there. They parted when she walked to them and then saw what they were weary of. There was a group of hooded figures.

Then, one of them stepped forwards and pulled down their hood. "Sorry, the pack wanted to come along as well," apologized Hanta, giving a sheepish grin. Tensed, Tsunade merely nodded before barking at the Jounins to live them alone.

"Demo, obaa-san! What if their enemies waiting to kill you?" complained Naruto. Damn, she had forgotten about that brat. Tsunade gritted her teeth, "Brat, would I be here welcoming them if they were enemies?"

Without waiting to hear his response, she brushed past him and-and went back to the Hokage Tower, Hanta following. Hanta looked back at her pack. "Split."

They nodded and shunshined to their homes. Or rather, the ones with homes in Konoha went home and the ones who didn't headed to the forest.

* * *

"Where are your pack going to stay?" asked Tsunade. They were both sitting in the Hokage's office. Hanta shrugged. "Anywhere we can." "What? You don't have anywhere to stay, how about Kakashi's, or Iruka's?" asked the Hokage shocked. Hanta's eyes grew cold. "Space is a serious thing to us, plus I'm sure they need some family time."

"Family?" Hanta smirked. "Didn't you know? Iruka and Kakashi are mates. They even have a son. Tsunade raised her eyebrows. While she knew that those two were shifters, she didn't know that they were mated...whatever that was.

"It's the human equivalent of being married. Just that you can't get divorced." startled, Tsunade stared at Hanta. " Those two have been permanently married for eleven years and still counting."

"Um, before we start discussing about the animals, can we talk about where your-uh, pack is going to stay?" said Tsunade.

"Where do you suggest," asked Hanta blandly.

There's an empty plot near a lake at the east side, plus it has its own plot of forest and even a small field," suggested Tsunade.

Hanta's eyes lit up and she grinned. "I'll take it." She stood up and stretched. "Now that that's done, I think it's time to introduce you to my family."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything except for my OCs. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

"How did you know what I was thinking?" asked Tsunade, feeling slightly exposed as they ran along rooftops toward the area she had suggested. Hanta grinned, before explaining that since Shifters were also half animal, most of their conversations were said using body language. And since the body language of humans, albeit stiffer and more unnatural, were, similar to Shifters', it was easy to understand.

As they neared their destination, they felt a large tremor. Faltering, Tsunade glanced sharply at Hanta. She could have sworn she heard Hanta mutter that she had reminded Hashirama to be subtle. Hanta glanced at her and shook her head.

When they reached, Tsunade was stunned. She didn't really have many expectations, but this exceeded all of them (however little there were). For one, all of them were definitely not human. Secondly, was that the Sharingan she just saw? And lastly, where she had expected an open field was a ring of trees surrounding a lake. Next to the lake was a large tree, towering over them.

Squinting up, Tsunade could just barely make out some dark figures among the leaves. Hanta clearing her throat jolted Tsunade out of her reverie. With a start, she realized that there was now a familiar figure with them. Staring in disbelief, Tsunade managed to gasp out a throaty "grandfather?" before her mouth when dry.

There he was, her grandfather standing beside Hanta in all his glory. Tsunade couldn't believe it. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Hashirama smiled gently before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not your grandfather." Next to them, Hanta rolled her eyes before interrupting.

"Sorry to break up this oh-so-touching reunion of Not granddaughter and Not grandfather, but as you have probably guessed, Hashirama here is not the one your grandfather, as I just mentioned. Secondly, he was the one who constructed this huge tree over here," said Hanta, pointing to it.

Hashirama smiled and waved at someone behind him. "Pleased to meet you, Hokage-san." He greeted before leaving them. Tsunade questioningly looked at Hashirama's retreating back.

Hanta beckoned to her before starting to climb up the tree.

* * *

Tsunade walked in a circle looking around her. After climbing up the tree - Hanta didn't allow her to walk up, she had been told that she was free to wander around and get familiar with the area by Hanta before she had left.

Scratching her head, Tsunade decided to walk on a random branch and hope to find someone to show her around. Choosing the closest one, she walked on it, noticing that the branches were at least 1.5 meters wide. After a while, she came across a strange slab of smooth wood, which was slightly off the branch. Since it resembled a door, she took a wild guess and assumed it was one and knocked on it. After doing so, Tsunade stepped back expecting the slab of wood to swing out like a door.

Instead, after a few seconds, a head stuck out from the slab of wood, looking like a decapitated head. Startled, Tsunade stepped back and almost fell off the branch. "Why the hell did you knock dammit!" snapped the head turning in her direction. Tsunade stared at it. The head was very familiar, except it had quite a few animalistic characteristics. It looked like Hidan (or the picture of him, since she had never personally seen him), with slitted eyes, two big fluffy pointed ears on the top of his head and what looked like sharp pointed fangs in his mouth, which were now open and snarling at her.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" the head, sorry, Hidan, snarled at her. She stayed silent staring at him. Hidan's head was staring back at her, lips still twisted into a snarl until his head finally disappeared. Tsunade almost felt relief until after a few seconds, someone stepped out of the slab (like he hadn't just come out a solid wall) and faced her.

The newcomer had stitches spanning his whole body. His long dark brown hair reached the middle of his back. His eyes had red sclera and piercing green pupils, with a muscular build and sculpted tan skin, wearing a loose black shirt and pants, while barefoot. He had an immensely threatening look and would honestly have made for a great disciplinary trainer.

Tsunade tensed, expecting one of Kakuzu's masks to appear and attack her. Instead, Kakuzu merely blinked at her before politely introducing himself as if he had never met her. "Hello. My name is Kakuzu and I assume that our dear leader left you here to get familiar with this place?" The sarcasm was so obviously dripping from his voice that it made her wince a little.

Before she could say anything, someone else came out of the slab of wood behind Kakuzu. Absentmindedly scratching the back of one of his ears, Hidan looked as if he had just woken up even though not fifteen minutes ago he had been snarling at her.

Tsunade took a second to glance at him. He had silver cat's ears and a silver tail coming from the waistband of his pants. She could see sharp pointed almost fang-like teeth when he opened his mouth to yawn and his tired magenta eyes were slitted.

Kakuzu glanced at Hidan but didn't say anything. He waited until his mate had shuffled next to him before grunting at Tsunade to follow him. As they walked, Hidan would knock on every door they passed by and move on without waiting. Hidan paused in front of two doors and motioned for them to continue. Looking back, she saw Hidan slip into the wood.

Kakuzu started jumping down a few branches smoothly with Tsunade struggling keep up. She hadn't known that traveling through the tree would be so difficult. Finally, Kakuzu slowed down and settled into a brisk trot.

They passed by several spaces, with branches weaving around each other to create to create a dome-shaped space where they acted as rooms. There were multiple kitchens storage rooms, libraries (those were the largest), neutral quarters where shifters could hang out together without feeling threatened about their space and more rooms which Kakuzu didn't bother explaining about.

Soon they came to a big hole. Without hesitation, Kakuzu jumped straight into it probably expecting her to follow. Usually, if this had happened, she would have followed, albeit more cautiously. Now, she was following a man who she didn't know and who seemed to expect her to jump down a hole without the use of chakra.

But getting lost in a gigantic tree whose occupants she knew could easily snap her in half didn't appeal to her either. Grimacing, she closed her eyes and stepped off the edge and fell down the hole.

As she fell, she couldn't stop thinking that what she had done was extremely foolish and that she should have just taken her chances with the shifters. After all, they could listen to reason. Suddenly it felt as if she had dropped into jelly. Opening her eyes, realized she saw that she had landed in a pond of what seemed like congealed water. Pulling a disgusted face, Tsunade quickly wadded to the edge and pulled herself out.

Looking around, she saw that she was in a kind of cavern, which had to be impossible because there was no way she had fell so deep. There was a giant bubble in the middle of the cavern, floating in the air with Mers swimming in it. There were tree branches erupting from the rock, acting as perches or steps. There was grass acting as a soft carpet which was surprisingly free of bugs or anything that one usually found living in the earth.

Once she had finished looking around realized that she had no idea what to do. Kakuzu had led her to what was obviously the pack's neutral space, but now she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

Just then, an avian shifter landed in front of her. She instantly recognized the shifter as Temari.

Temari looked quite different than she used to. For starters, like all avians, she had feathers that looked like they were braided into her hair. Her teeth were smaller and sharper while her lips were slightly hard and pointed. Her eyes were narrower, sharper. Her legs had scales on them, and she only had three scaled clawed toes with an additional one on her heel. As she was a thrasher, her feet were suited for running, walking or hopping on the ground. Her wings had a distinctive white streak running across each one, which was brown with black shadings. Her tail feathers were long and thin, reaching the back of her calf.

She wore a short-sleeved black kimono that reached down to her legs, with slits along the side and a slightly revealing neckline. As well as a red sash tied around her waist, she also wore fingerless black gloves. Her kimono was modified to allow her wings to be unrestrained.

Another shifter stepped out of Temari's shadow. Shikamaru waved lazily at her. "Yo," he greeted. He was wearing the standard Jounin uniform without shoes. Being a stag, he had the ears, antlers, and tail of one. HIs fingertips and toes were brown and hard, acting as hooves.

Temari smiled before asking what was the Hokage doing in their home. Tsunade hastily explained her circumstances about Hanta, and following Kakuzu to this place, recognizing the familiar glint in the other woman's eyes as one that promised a slow and painful death if not answered.

Hearing that, Temari visibly calmed, the feathers on her head and wings settling down. Nodding to her, Temari asked Tsunade to follow her and led the way out of the cavernous space with Shikamaru following close behind.

They went into a tunnel at the side of the cavern. Walking, Tsunade guessed that the tunnel was made from, the roots of the tree. They soon reached the end, the tunnel opening up into the open air.

There were shifters and demons everywhere. Some of them she recognized as her own people, others from other hidden villages, some she knew were supposed to be dead and the rest she didn't recognize. What all of them shared, though, was their resemblance to a kind of animal or partially made out of an element.

After taking in everything, Tsunade realized that Shikamaru and Temari were bowing to someone behind her.. "I hope you found someone to show you around?" asked Hanta. Turning, Tsunade found Hanta at the mouth of the tunnel leading back int the tree.

With black hair, big and innocent looking light brown eyes, Hanta looked the least likely to be leading a pack. Hanta smiled and bowed back at the Nara pair as a sign that even as a leader, she was no better than them. After thanking them, she nodded at Tsunade to follow her. "Sorry for abandoning you like that. But I wanted to look around the village to see what was going on for myself. Do your villagers know about us yet?"

Tsunade shook her head guiltily. Worried about how the villagers - both civilians and shinobi alike - would respond, she had neglected to inform anyone about the shifters. Especially when she thought of how they treated Naruto because he was a jinchuuriki. Even though he was the reason why Kurama had not completely destroyed the village and killed more people.

Hanta said nothing more as they walked, the disapproval clear on her face. She had nothing against working in the shadows, but she detested helping someone who would never appreciate what was done for them. Especially for people as narrow-minded as Konoha. Still, she had made a pact with Hashiama to help his village and there was no way she could back out of it. This was one of the reasons she hated humans. Not just because of their greed and arrogance, but also because they liked to take their anger on innocent beings and their hate of the unknown. Even though they were the ones who had invaded the Shifter's territory.

In silence, they walked to the border of the pack's new territory. Tsunade thanked Hanta for introducing her to the pack. "I didn't. You should thank Temari, Shikamaru, and Kakuzu instead. Anyway, it's late now. You'd better go now." said Hanta dismissively, already turning and disappearing into the forest behind her.

Tsunade stayed silent and nodded to herself before heading back. After a while, She noticed that the air had become colder with each step she took. Soon, she could even see each breath she let out. Strangely, though, she didn't feel anything. A rustle from some bushes to her left diverted her attention the more immediate threat.

Stilling, she tensed and looked at the bushes. Soon, a great beast emerged from the bush. Its fangs were threateningly long and sharp, and their ability to rip and tear anything with flesh were not doubted in the slightest. Its eyes were heterochromatic, with one blood red, the other a bright yellow. There looked as if a fire in the yellow eye. A tiny spark, suddenly a blazing inferno. The red eye looked like the color were liquid, shimmering and swirling like it itself were blood.

It's void black coat had silver streaks running through it, pulsing and melting into the darker color occasionally reflecting the last few rays of day, behaving like it had a mind of its own. But despite the silver reflecting some bits of light, instead of showing its position, it just made it melt into the shadows even more. It was around the size of a large horse, and would almost certainly be able to be ridden like on too.

Even as she stared at it, part of the wolf still seemed to dissolve, becoming whispery wisps of nothing. The beast stared at her unblinking, almost seeming as if it were curious of the human in front of it. Frozen, Tsunade could not do anything. She did not want to harm the creature and later find out it was a shifter, but neither did she want to become a meal for an animal.

The wolf soon made the decision for her. It padded silently out of the bush completely and stepped closer sniffing her. When it was satisfied, it turned and left, walking and evaporation into a tree's shadow.

After finding out that she could now move her limbs, Tsunade scowled and marched back to the Hokage's Tower as fast as she could.

* * *

As Hanta got ready to sleep, she mentally prepared to wake up by a bucket of ice-cold water courtesy of Kage. "But maybe... It would be better." she murmured sleepily. "At least it would stop me from reliving that night completely. At least before That happens..."

* * *

Notes: Hanta's real hair is black with silver/white streaks and she has different colored eyes. But she often changes her appearance because it attracts too much attention. Tsunade has only seen her with black hair and brown eyes. Sorry for not updating earlier... I was caught up in school work and I ended up rewriting the entire story after I realized that I mixed it up with someone from the sequel. Hehe... I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner, but I can't promise anything. And I started another fic, so for anyone who read until this chapter, if you want, please check it. If you have anything to comment about, like my way of writing or your views on this, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything except for my OCs. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 5

A twitch of the lips. The crease of a brow. The wrinkle of a smile. Loud joyful laughter. Quiet snoring. Pain shooting through her abdomen forcing her to release them. Kneeling on hands and knees. Trembling. Near collapse. Another spear tipped with barbed wire of pain. Finally. A small sniffle. She breathes slowly. Relaxing. In exhaustion, she falls on her side and curls up sheltering her chick. Hers and her dearest's. Their chick.

Her chick's one now. So young, yet she dreads the day when they'll separate. She knows they will. They have to. Or he'll die.

They came in the night. Her freedom was lost. Her chick is dead. And it's all her fault.

* * *

Kage looked down at his sister and sighed. How peaceful she looked. The worry lines constantly creasing her forehead were smoothed over. In this state, she looked blissfully innocent, as if what she had been through had never happened.

Bracing himself, Kage carefully opened a shadow above her body and emptied the entire contents of the pool of water he had gathered from the lake.

Even before the water touched her Kage was already dissolving into the shadow next to him. He was gone from her room before she woke up but the feedback of the shadows' solved the problem of him missing her reaction.

All was calm and quiet when a wave of shock, anger, and agony swept over him. Satisfied he solidified in his room.

After evaporating all the water, Hanta headed to the nearest kitchen to make breakfast. Soon the pack stumbled, walked, solidified, hopped or was carried into the room following the delicious mouth-watering smell coming from where she stood. Expertly flipping the pancakes onto plates she threw them in the general direction of each shifter while starting a new batch at the same time. Within another hour everyone was tucking into their fluffy warm honey sugar sprinkled pancakes.

After eating, they separately took their time traveling down to the plain. Once assembled and the children safely hidden in the trees ready to flee, everyone looked at each other with suspicion and tensed muscle.

Hidan was the first to move. Launching himself at Hanta and knocking her to the ground, he then attempted to rip out her throat. That was the signal for the others to go wild as well and attack anyone they could. Soon, the plains were filled with the sound of flesh ripping and the snarls of crazed animals.

Kage frowned from where he was perched in a tree. "She didn't tell me it was today," he murmured. A soft snort was heard next to him. "You just need a warning sign," Amu grinned green eyes glittering in amusement.

Kage rolled his eyes in annoyance and tracked over to pluck a leaf stuck in the younger's hair. Standing up and stretching he made a face before jumping down. Strolling deeper into the underbrush with Hidan and Kakuzu's eldest son tagging along, he made a wistful smile and shook his head sadly. 'Ah Hanta. You still miss them don't you?'

* * *

Naruto pursed his lips thoughtfully as he hid from his Hokage. "Hmmm, is she going to meet the suspicious people again? I need to be careful not to get spotted.'

Tsunade was too immersed in her thoughts to notice her shadow creeping around behind her. She had continuously pondered about the wolf and the relationship it might have had with the other cases of animals.

Upon reaching her destination, she regretted not informing Hanta about her decision to meet her. The forest surrounding the large tree was packed close together and hardly any light under the dense canopy.

Shaking her head, she berated herself for feeling uneasy before entering the unknown. Surprisingly, the trip through the trees wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. The roots in the ground never posed a problem and the overhanging branches were higher than they looked. However, once she reached the plains she wished that she had indeed sent a letter ahead of time and that she had had a harder time in the forest.

All around the plains was bloodshed, with shifters rolling around trying to dislodge one ripping and tearing into them or trying their hardest to kill their targets. All the while horrible noises came from the deepest part of their throats. Screeches snarls growls barks roars, it was a cacophony of dying and enraged beings.

She saw Deidara attempting to fly before dropping when Kiba leaped up and bit his leg, dragging the both of them down. From there they proceeded to roll and thrash on the ground golden feathers brown fur and blood smearing the grass.

Revulsion bubbled inside of her as she turned to leave. As she entered the forest again, a loud familiar scream stopped her in her tracks. Naruto wasn't a shifter!

Spinning around, she saw Iruka clamping his jaws full of razor sharp teeth around Naruto's wrist. A loud crunch and another pained scream told Tsunade that it was broken.

Iruka's eyes were dilated and bloodshot. He had various bloody wounds and an open gash slicing down his left arm. Giving them a demented smile he twisted and tore the flesh of Naruto's wrist off. Not resting for a second, he reached out and grabbed Naruto's neck. Remembering that shifters wouldn't bother to strangle as they were strong enough to simply break their prey's necks, Tsunade gritted her teeth and lurched forwards really to punch Iruka.

Before she could a loud resounding howl echoed through the whole plain. Iruka's head snapped to the side and gave a savage screech before releasing Naruto and running away. Tsunade stared at Iruka's retreat, lumbering on fours before climbing to two, running a bit before dropping back on fours and repeating.

Tearing her eyes from the sight, she instead concentrated on Naruto's wrist. The boy was scream and crying, trying to curl up into a ball and gripping his wrist. She pried his hand away and focused on using her chakra to mend the tissue.

Behind her Hanta ran up to them to access the damage, already digging her fingers into her own flesh to pop out the joints of her arm. Skidding beside Tsunade she grabbed Naruto's arm and popped it out of its socket before proceeding to twist it until the entire arm separated ignoring Naruto's pained yell and Tsunade's protests. Now clutching a bloody arm, Hanta dropped Naruto's and fully tore her own's off.

Not saying anything she merely pushed her arm into Naruto's arm socket. Casting an eye over Tsunade to satisfy herself that there were no more injuries, she looked back at Naruto. He had stopped screaming and her arm was busy attaching itself to him, connecting their veins and nerves, producing more blood to pump, skin creeping back and forth permanently attaching both arm and shoulder together.

When it was done, there was no trace of it having ever belonged to someone except Naruto. He twitched before cautiously pushing himself up and moving his limbs. Crisis over he stared at Hanta before spewing questions at her.

"How did you do that, why did Iruka-sensei attack me, why did he look like that, why are your ears so furry, is that a tail why are-" he demands were cut short when a pair of hands clamped down on his shoulders. "Eh? Why's a runt like you doing here?" Tsume sneered. Naruto squealed and tried to struggle his way out of her grasp. Digging her nails into his shoulders she warned him softly that should he continue, she would detach #both# his arms for him. That caused him to stiffen up and stop.

"Tsume, let go of him. Remember, he's Kurama's container." Rasped out Shino's father, insect mandibles clicking together around his words. Tsume growled a warning. While the parents were having a face-off with each other, Hanta calmly ignored them and turned her attention to Tsunade.

"So, why did you come here without alerting me first?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly. Hanta's time was friendly enough, but her body said otherwise. "I wanted to know if there was any progress," she informed curtly, hoping that her display of dominance was the right choice. Apparently it was as Hanta cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow with a small smile. "I only got here less a little more than twenty-four hours ago and you're already asking for progress?" She asked, sarcasm dripping in each syllable. Spinning on her heel, Hanta walked away beckoning her to follow.

They walked over to the base of the recently grown tree that she observed had no other shifter nearby. Privacy? "I looked around last night, and I've managed to narrow the possible causes to just two. But, neither of they are in anyway good, and if I'm right - which I don't want to be - then we have a problem" Hanta paused, glancing around nervously as if she was worried about eavesdroppers.

Tsunade looked at her concerned. Hanta shuffled uncomfortably, tail waving side to side agitated, ears flicking catching all sounds, occasionally flattening themselves against her head. She took a deep breath, then continued. "The first is that it could be a Shifter or demon gone berserk, and if so, it's most likely a shadow demon, and a strong one at that."

"The second is similar but more severe. Someone could be torturing him or her to gain their elements, and they're responding with bursts of concentrated energy that infects passing beings like animals. The infected slowly succumbs to the foreign energy and it explodes out of its host, causing the creature to become the element."

"That's why it's a problem. No one just tortures demons for fun. They could be planning to wipe out entire hidden villages with that sort of power. And if we're too late to stop it, then you all will die." Staring at Tsunade seriously, Hanta unconsciously straightened her back and lifted her chin higher, transforming from a shy uncertain person that blended well into the background to a confident leader that commanded attention and respect.

Tsunade stiffened. The power to destroy whole hidden villages? How could someone manage to turn in that sort of power? And could she use it as well for Konoha's benefit? Catching onto her thoughts, Hanta snarled ferociously. "If you follow that line of even a little, I will kill you." Snapping her attention back to the shifter, Tsunade remembered that one, a shifter was helping her and two, just one could murder hundreds of shinobi by themselves. There was no way that that kind of power could be harnessed. Not even the beings themselves could. That's why some went berserk when they kept it in.

Swallowing, she praised Hanta for managing to find out that much in so little time and said that she would be going now. "Don't forget the boy. I think he's still alive but I'm not sure." Drawled Hanta sardonically. Gazing at Tsunade with half lidded eyelids, she sneered before entering the surrounding forest. Staring at Hanta as the forest swallowed her, Tsunade wondered once again why she had decided to become Hokage. Her grandfather had already warned her of shifters when she was a child. Yet she still got a job that made interacting with them easier. Still troubled, she left to get Naruto who, despite her worries was perfectly fine and was laughing his lungs watching Tsume and Shibi wrestle with Kiba and Shino.

* * *

He trudged on wearily. Sweaty, exhausted. Every bit of his body ached and his core wouldn't stop flaring painfully. More sweat dripped into his eyes causing him to blink hard, weakly raising his hand to wipe it. He gazed blearily around his surroundings. When had he entered a desert? He could have sworn just a few minutes ago he had crawled out of a hole in a forest that had seemed to stretch on for miles on either side.

Argh! The burning was too much now. The urge to get it out of him defeated the terror of doing so. He collapsed onto his hands and knees as his power once again exploded out, washing over the terrain and infecting any living beings it came across before disappearing. The infected continued on their way none the wiser.

A Suna shinobi felt a chill crawl up his back. After stopping to inspect his surroundings, he continued on his way dismissing the feeling as paranoia, continuing his journey back to Sunagakure.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. :/ Exams are coming and I rewrote this entire thing at least three time, still quite sure I haven't spotted all my grammatical errors and I excel at getting people mad. All in all my life's a disaster, but if anyone likes reading this, please leave a review and for my part I'll try to update the next chapter asap and also try not to be such a pessimistic grumpy lil shit. :)


End file.
